historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Decor
Paintings and Wall Hangings *Decorative False Doors by Lady Chandler at Plumb Bob Keep *Byzantine Art by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *Bayeux Tapestry by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *Not Praying to Elvis (Prayable Object) by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep *Prayer Altar Painting (Prayable Object) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **Prayer Altar Paining - Now with Too Many Options! by FracturedMoonlight, Michelle and Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *10 Icons and Prayer Altar Recolor by inillotempore at Plumb Bob Keep *True and Destined Prince: Tarox Bath Curtain as Banners by angieshade at Plumb Bob Keep *Tarox Medieval Bathroom Deco Curtain Recolors by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep *UFOs in Medieval Art by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *Renaissance/Medieval Artist Works in Progress by anadandy at Plumb Bob Keep *Sherahbim's Images - Art by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *A Housewife's Work is Never Done by Loupegris at Plumb Bob Keep *More Freetime Quilt Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Even More Quilt Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Tapestries 4 Nonni by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *Picture Frames (Bella Squared Pooklet, Tavern iCad) by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Game of Thrones Banners and Shields by VampireKiss6661 at Plumb Bob Keep *Metal Reliefs by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Poor Decor - Oblivion Banners by ClstlDrmr83 at Plumb Bob Keep *Tapestry! by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *8 New Wall Decorations (Dead Animals) by evanesco at Garden of Shadows Sculptures and Fountains *TSM to TS2 Sculptures by evanesco at Garden of Shadows **Evan's Unicorns in Eva's Colors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep **Evan's Pegasus in Eva's Palette by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *TSM to TS2 More Sculptures by evanesco at Garden of Shadows **Evan's TSM Harvest Goddess in Eva's Stone by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *TSM to TS2 2 Wall Griffons by evanesco at Garden of Shadows *TSM P&N Mermaid Statue by Zx-Ta at Zx-Ta's Live Journal **Zx-Ta's TSM P&N Mermaid in Eva's Stone by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Hat's Saintly Statues - Pt. 2: The Knight by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Hat's Saintly Statues - Pt. 3: Bathtub Madonna byEva at Plumb Bob Keep *MG Art Deco Pegasus Bust in Eva's Stone by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *TSM Scholar Statues for TS2 in 4 Sizes by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep **Mirrored Scholar Statue by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *David, Madonna, and Venus de Milo Statues in 2 Sizes (Objects/Deco/23) by Suza at Simply Styling **10 Recolors of Suza's Madonna by riekus13 at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Prayer Stones (Prayable Object) by FracturedMoonlight at Plumb Bob Sims Rugs *Antique Carpets by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Bearskin Rug by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *Floor Rushes by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Poor Decor - Oblivion Rugs by ClstlDrmr83 at Plumb Bob Keep *Shyrdak Felt Rugs by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep Curtains *Recolors of Cassandre's White-Living Curtains by riekus13 at Plumb Bob Keep *TS3 Store Velvet Seclusion Curtains for TS2 by TheNinthWave at TheNinthWaveSims **Converted Velvet Seclusion Curtain Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep Standing Banners *Medieval Banner Mesh by mutske at TSR **Recolor 1 by mutske at TSR **Recolor 2 by mutske at TSR **Recolor 3 by mutske at TSR Weapons and Shields *Bearded Axe by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Viking Shields by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Arthurian Recolors of EA Store Shield by angieshade at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Shield with Swords by mutske at TSR **Mutske's Shield "Oriental" by Lady Lama at Plumb Bob Keep **Twentyfour Shields by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Battering Ram by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *War Shield by Lama at The Medieval Smithy **Recolours by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Weapon Rack by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Crossbows by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Medieval Escutcheon by Lama at The Medieval Smithy Indoor Deco *Total Mirror Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Simlish Parchment Pages by anadandy at Plumb Bob Keep *Book Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Water Bucket and Ladle by Dour at Wicked Nouk Family **Dour's Water Bucket and Ladle in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *SH's Decorative Pillows in Jewel Tones by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Maylin's Athelyna Broom and Bucket Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Eva's Plumb Bob Inn Winner's Prizes by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep **Eva's PBI Winner's Plates/Bowls Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Dead Critters by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **Dead Rabbit recolors by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Fish Chopped by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Brace of Geese by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Searching for Treasure by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Celtic Cookware by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Bolster Pillows in Shrydak Patterns by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Small Collection for Your Farms by HeartDeco at Affinity Sims **HeartDeco's Butter Churn and Milk Bucket Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Books, Alchemy Lab at Clutter-a-holic *Corner Cupboard by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Herbs Rack by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Hard Bread by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Dice Cup by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Wine Barrel by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Board by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Grapes by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Drinking Horn by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Fabrics and Blankets recolours by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Medieval Harps by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Silverware (Skyrim) by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Assorted Clutter (Skyrim) by Lama at The Medieval Smithy Outdoor Deco *Anno 1790 (Farm Tool Clutter) by hexameter at MTS **hexameter's Farm Tools Repositoried and Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Imperial Tent by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **Ex-TENT-a-Ganza! Tent Recolors by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep **GOT-Lannister Inspired Tent by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Imperial Tent 2 by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Nordic Tent by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **Nordic Tent Recolor by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Nordic Tent 2 by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Caesar's Tent Recolors by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval or Rustic Planters by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Sails by FracturedMoonlight at Plumb Bob Keep *Tortuga Pier Edits by MissBubbles at Plumb Bob Keep *A Bridge Over Troubled Water by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *The 'Environmental Miser' Clothesline by crabofdoom at Land of Doom **crabofdoom's Wooden Clothesline Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Cooking Animals by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Veggie Garden deco, rocks at clutter-a-holic *Miner's Guild Raw Materials by Fractured Moonlight at Plumb Bob Keep *The Skinner: Furs, Pelts and Hides by riekus13 at Plumb Bob Keep *Siege Tower by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Medieval Roof by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Portcullis by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Tournament Stand by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Veggie Garden by bitzy bus at TSR Animals *Hares and Rabbits by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Deer Bucks by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep **Deer - Now Without Antlers by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep **Eva's Deer Bucks in White & Albino by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep **Eva's Doe in White/Albino by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Snow Owl and Stuff by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep **Recolored Owl by riekus13 at Plumb Bob Keep **Owls for StephSim by riekus13 at Plumb Bob Keep *This Little Piggy...(Wild Boar) by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Pigs and Boars by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Donkeys by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Rats by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep **Rats - Recolored by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *All My Ducks in a Row (Ducks, Goats, Turkey) by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Animated Seagull with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims **Rebecah's Seagull Turned into a Raven by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Animated Mallard with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Swan with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Owl with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Bat by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Dove with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Eagle with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Canadian Goose with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Animated Falcon with Custom Sound by Rebecah at Affinity Sims *Dead Warhorse by Lama at the Medieval Smithy *Sheep by thunderwitch at Blackypanther **Recoloured Sheep by Lama at The Medieval Smithy Architectural Elements *Floor Edge Hiders (Now With More Edge) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Shutters - Open and Partially Closed Versions by HugeLunatic at MTS **HugeLunatic's Shutters Repositoried by raynuss at Plumb Bob Keep **Rustic Recolors of HugeLunatic's OpenMe Shutters by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Columns and Beams by HugeLunatic at MTS **HugeLunatic Repo'd Beam in Sunni's Pook Wood by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep *Kativip Awning #2 Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Crocobaura's Awning Slaved and Recolored by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Rustic Recolors and Mesh Edit of Phelana's Awning by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Decorative Chimneys by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Buttresses (Part 1) by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Buttresses (Part 2) by Lama at The Medieval Smithy *Window Glass by Lama at The Medieval Smithy **More Window Glass by Lama at The Medieval Smithy Business/Community Deco *Plumb Bob Inn Participation Prizes by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Market Stall by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **Sunni's Market Stall Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Cocomama's Fabric Bolts Slaved and Recolored by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Mannequins by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Vintage Coveralls (Hiders for Phone Booth) by Kate at Parsimonious **Rustic Phone Booth Covers (Pooklet and iCad) by heget at Plumb Bob Keep **Parsimonious Kate's Rustic Phone Box Cover Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Katvip's 'Tent' Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Jewelry Displays by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep Mixed Sets *Thieves' Guild Objects and Recolors by Bethgael at Plumb Bob Keep *Armor on Display by Sherahbim at Plumb Bob Keep *Jewelled Caskets, Goblets and Engraved Collector's Plates by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep *The Bakers' Guild (Decor Items and Functional Stove) by Eva at Plumb Bob Keep *Chirurgeon's Guild Clutter by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *Whimsical Weaver Set (Rug, Curtains, Bedding) by Nonni at Plumb Bob Keep Back to Medieval/Renaissance